


Vuoto Sirena

by Lunah_Peixvey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Don't use google translate Kankri, IN SPACE, It started out good, Lack of astronomical knowledge, Language puns, Meenkri if you squint, Mermaids, Not how Space works, Other, Poor Kankri, Sirens, Space mermaids, Translation Errors that fuck him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Kankri, an up-and-coming astronaut and goes up into space. What is he going to do when something- someone- knocks on his window?





	

Space Mermaids. If Kankri was being honest with himself (something he always tried hard to be), he did not expect space mermaids of all things to be on his list of worries. He accounted for no food, no oxygen, and even the chance of getting hopelessly lost in space. But the girl floating outside his window and tapping a steady beat, was not on that long, long list.

And she was certainly a mermaid, feathery fins spread out where a normal person’s ear should be. Skin barely distinguishable from the empty space surrounding her. A face only defined by the glowing pink eyes and markings surrounding her face. The nail tapping on his window was a keratin-covered claw. The mermaid’s tail was curled out of sight, but the fin on her bicep was in clear view of the astronaut. Her hair was in a cloud around her, a lighter gray and dotted with lights, the same pink as everything else. 

When she, for it was definitely a girl, noticed him looking at her, she waved her hand and motioned to be let in. Kankri rolled his eyes and gestured at her to wait. Walking towards the gateway, he paused with his hand right above the button. His hand faltered and second-guessed this oncoming decision. Pacing in front of the heavy metal doors, Kankri did what he always did in times of stress. Talk to himself.

“Well, isn’t this a great place to be in. Hopefully not lost in the vacuum of space, with a fricking mermaid outside my window. Asking to be let in.” His hands were locked behind his back and he caught a glimpse of movement in the porthole. “Mom always said ‘Don’t talk to strangers’. Wonder what she would say to talking to mermaids.” Groaning, Kankri scrubbed at his face before opening up the door and allowing her in. 

The metal doors opened and she flapped her tail to propel herself into the spaceship. Her tail was a curled up coil of void, just broken up by blots that looked like quasars. She looped it up underneath her body in a sort of faux-chair and stuck out the same keratin covered hand that could’ve broken the window, “Hello, spaceman.” Her voice was rougher than he’d expect, almost husky.

The simple look of her and her entrance was enough to shock the talkative Vantas into a short silence. Breaking it, Kankri sputtered slightly and reached to shake her hand, “H-hello, Miss Mermaid.”

The mermaid chuckled and waved him off, snorting softly and resting her chin in her hands, “Please, m’names Meenah. So, what’s yours?”

Another pause, “Nice to meet you, Meenah. I’m Kankri Vantas.” He looked her over again, noting the flared fins on her tail, “Am I correct in my presumption that you are a mermaid?”

Meenah wrinkled her nose and tilted her head, “Mermaid? I’m a Vuoto Sirena.” Her hand toyed with a strand of her hair.

Kankri frowned and nibbled his lip, pushing himself backwards from her, “Vuoto Sirena…if my three mandatory years of Latin don’t fail me, I believe that means, Void Mermaid, yes?”

She grinned and nodded her head, “Yup, that’s exactly what it means. I’ve netted me a smart one.” A soft and slightly rasping laugh, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a human. At least ten circulations.”

He tilted his head and pushed slightly off the wall to come closer, “Circulations? Those would be your ‘year’” He used finger quotes, “Or, the amount of time it takes wherever you live to circle around the sun.”

Meenah cooed and her gills fluttered, “Ooh, I definitely got a smart one. And yeah, I live in the Piscum circle, with 27 other Vuoto Sirenas.” 

He leaned in, more interested now than before, “There are more than just one of you?”

Meenah chuckled and nodded, “Yes, there are 28 Vuotos in Piscum circle alone, we make up the constellation you see as Pisces.” She swept her hair back to show the glowing zodiac sign on her chest, “See?”

Kankri nodded and chewed lightly on his bottom lip, leaning in closer, “It’s very interesting, and I suppose your fishlike attributes are because of the fish attribute of the Pisces sign. Or, is that the other way around?”

“Other way around, of course. We Vuotos are too old and ancient to be influenced by you mortals.” A light chuckle and she tugged him closer, her hands slowly creeping to rest on the sides of his face mask.

Kankri just leaned into her hands and nodded slightly, swallowing to clear his throat, “R-right, I wonder what the other constellations are like, taking that information into consideration.”

Meenah shrugged, “They’re probubbly what you’d expect with the animalistic versions of the signs. Ain’t nofin special. But the Vuoto Sirena’s, they’re the most powerful.” She chuckled as her hands moved to rest on the buttons to release the helmet. “And, you did have a sight translation error. Vuoto Sirena doesn’t mean Void Mermaid.” Her grin turned sharklike as she pressed the button, “It means Void Siren.”

Kankri couldn’t move, he was frozen. He could think and he was thinking about how stupid he must’ve been to let a siren into his spaceship. Nevertheless to get closer to him. But now he was curled up in her arms and his vision was going black as Meenah stroked his cheek with a freezing cold hand and he was leaning into it. 

Black spots were taking over his vision and he couldn’t breath and he couldn’t hear the laughing but he could feel it. Feel Meenah’s chest shaking and her shoulders moving as he slowly went limp and blacked out for the final time.

Meenah chuckled and left the human’s corpse in the floating hunk of metal. Her tail flapping as the necklace hanging around her neck glowed red and a voice could be heard screaming from it. But, she didn’t really care about that. Why would she?


End file.
